Ride Chaser
The is Mashin/Kamen Rider Chaser's motorcycle, which was also used by him when he was Protodrive and is based on a . His successor, Kamen Rider Drive, would drive a car, Tridoron, in contrast to him and the majority of Kamen Riders. Created by Mr. Belt, it is one of two motorcycles used to form the Ride Crosser, with the other one being the Ride Macher belonging to Kamen Rider Mach. According to Mr. Belt, he already anticipated the bike's fusion ability, but was never aware of the system's completion. In the altered timeline created by Shocker's History Modifying Machine, Mashin Chaser interferes in the Rider Grand Prix on the Ride Chaser, attacking Drive and other Kamen Riders during the race, only to be defeated by Kamen Rider Black RX and the Ridoron. After Mashin Chaser's defeat in episode 22, the Ride Chaser is now in possession of the Drive Pit's crew. He later regains it when he becomes Kamen Rider Chaser where it can now move on its own free will, as well as provide Chase with the Shingou-Ax from its front parts in a similar manner to Tridoron. After the destruction of Gold Drive and Sigma Circular, it was locked beneath the Drive Pit alongside Ride Macher, Tridoron and Drive's arsenals including Krim himself. Signal Bike * : Allows Kamen Rider Chaser to transform into his default form. It can also be used by Kamen Rider Mach to assume the hybrid Chaser Mach form. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for Type Get Next. Finisher Triple SpeeDrop Step 1.png|Triple Rider Kick (Rider Machines) (Step 1: Tridoron forming whirlwind) Triple SpeeDrop Step 2.png|Triple Rider Kick (Rider Machines) (Step 2: Rapid barrage of kicks) Triple SpeeDrop Step 3.png|Triple Rider Kick (Rider Machines) (Step 3: Ride Macher and Ride Chaser join in on the kick) Triple SpeeDrop Step 4.png|Triple Rider Kick (Rider Machines) (Step 4: Mach and Chaser stepping on their machine) Triple_Rider_SpeeDrop.png|Triple Rider Kick (Rider Machines) (Step 5: Triple Riders' final kick) Triple SpeeDrop Step 6.png|Triple Rider Kick (Rider Machines) (Step 6: Destroying target) - Tire Enhancements= *During the attack on SSDC, Drive, Mach and Chaser performed a Triple Rider Kick to break through the defense of E-Circular's construction, with the help of enhancement Shift Tires. Tire Fuel Combination Kicks Step 1.png|Triple Rider Kick (Tire Enhancements) (Step 1: Flare Spike & Shadow Tires energy) Tire Fuel Combination Kicks Step 2.png|Triple Rider Kick (Tire Enhancements) (Step 2: Tridoron's energy) Tire Fuel Combination Kicks Step 3.png|Triple Rider Kick (Tire Enhancements) (Step 3: Jumping) Tire Fuel Combination Kicks Step 4.png|Triple Rider Kick (Tire Enhancements) (Step 4: Breaking through barrier) }} }} Notes *Although Kamen Rider Drive is known as a Rider who doesn't use a motorcycle, Kamen Rider Protodrive is shown to ride one in the first episode. It was later revealed to be the original form of the Ride Chaser. *It is said that the Ride Chaser was supposed to be and would've been the bike of the present Drive had it not been in the possession of Mashin Chaser himself. *Since the Ride Chaser is Mr. Belt's creation, it was unknown if the skull accessory was original to the bike since it matches more to Mashin Chaser than Protodrive. However, according to TV-Asahi, the skull accessory was made to balance the bike when in use. External Links *TV Asahi's page on Ride Chaser Category:Vehicles Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Rider Machines